Tearing Up My Heart
by Fallain
Summary: Webber's actions always seemed more drastic than necessary about Andy.  Maybe there was a hidden meaning behind everything that he would do for his twin and how far he would go to be close.  Webber/Andy


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Obviously. If I did Andy would still be alive.

Warnings: male/male, Webber/Andy, twincest, sexual

Notes: Another one-shot on what if Webber had a little more than rabid brotherly affection towards Andy

Tearing Up My Heart

Chapter 1: With or Without You

Webber watched Andy from across the diner and raised his arm in a wave as Andy looked over his way. When he turned back to continue talking to Tracci he turned his attention back to washing off the table he was currently working on, running the rag back and forth over the polished wooden surface absentmindedly.

It had been almost a month since Azazel had come to him in a dream and told him he had a twin brother. All his life he had felt like someone was missing from his side. Someone that should have been there through everything, no matter what. Sometimes at night he'd wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare and look for someone in the darkness of his room that wasn't there to comfort him. He'd long for someone just to talk to because he felt like that one person that would understand him was missing.

And now he knew why. He had been born a twin, mere minutes before his little brother Andy. They weren't identical by any means. Webber's hair was a lighter brown, probably bleached from being outside in the sun while he was raised playing soccer and Andy was raised playing games inside. Webber had icy blue eyes and Andy had adorable chocolate eyes that reminded him of a puppy. Webber's hair might curl like Andys around the tips if he'd let it grow long enough or stopped spiking it but he didn't particularly care to find out at the moment. Right now he wanted to look as un-related to Andy as possible.

After he found out that his parents had adopted him and left his little twin brother at the orphanage, he had used his new found powers to force them to kill themselves. To punish them for separating him from the little brother he should have been with and for ruining the life that they should have had together. They deserved it and even though they had raised him as their own son for as long as he could remember he didn't feel any regret or remorse over it. Not even the smallest pang of guilt. Nothing compared to the feeling of betrayal that he had been taken from Andy and the determination to get him back.

So he changed his name from Ansen Weems, his adopted name, back to Webber Beckett; the name he was born with and moved to Guthrie, Oklahoma. He couldn't have Andy somehow finding out his real identity, not until Azazel said they were ready. And he refused to let Andy call him by the name his false parents had called him by all these years. He needed a new name to go with his fresh start and his new life with his twin finally by his side.

The only thing he could think about these past weeks was Andy. Finding him had been easy thanks to Azazel. Befriending him had been even easier thanks to Andy's friendly personality and Webber's ability to mentally manipulate his human friends. As soon as he saw him, he knew that he was his Andy, as if some part of his genetics could recognize him no matter what.

Ever since Webber laid eyes on him, saw his warm smile and heard his voice, he had been consumed with thoughts of him. Night and day, each passing moment seemed to get worse and an ache grew in his chest that wanted to be close to him at all times. He'd roll over in bed at night and imagine Andy there beside him, reaching out to touch the cold, empty sheets where he wasn't with a twisted feeling in his gut. He'd fall asleep to thoughts of being with Andy, of what it would be like when he could finally tell Andy that they were twins. Of how happy he'd be that he had found him and how they could live their lives together like they always should have.

And in the mornings when he would wake up, Andy was always the first thing on his mind. Wondering what Andy was doing this exact moment, if he was in his van or what kind of coffee he was drinking. Which shirt he was wearing today.

Slowly, Webber's thoughts started to take a turn. Instead of imagining Andy getting dressed and ready for the day, he'd think about him taking his clothes off instead and what his body underneath the fabric looked like, felt like, tasted like. He stood a little taller than Andy and sometimes when they were close together he could smell the incense he burned and had to resist running a hand through his dark curly hair or flicking his tongue out over his soft neck to taste his skin.

At night, instead of imagining them laying awake together and the things they'd talk about, he'd let himself drift off thinking of un-dressing Andy, having his body squirming and bucking underneath him, the feel of his soft lips on him and skin on skin rubbing against each other.

It wasn't normal to think about your brother that way, but since they hadn't been raised together Andy was practically a stranger, just another guy. The thought both made him feel slightly relieved about his sexual fantasies and re-opened old wounds of reminding him that they had both been raised alone and if Azazel hadn't come along, Webber could have passed Andy on the street one day and never even knew that the man was someone special to him.

End Chapter 1

This was originally going to be a one-shot but I'm so ridiculously stuck that it's not even funny. So I'm hoping that if I can get this little bit uploaded and start a new chapter, I can start writing it again.


End file.
